


The way she smiles

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, cute and short fic, just a simple sweet one, set in 6x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: [ElongSue mini fic Ralph thinks about Sue]
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny, elongsue - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The way she smiles

They were sitting in the car waiting so that they could get the photo’s of the deal. she had gone through all of his car snacks. she was very well put together for someone on the run. clean cloths, done up hair and a small amount of make up, that is every impressive considering that when Ralph went down his darker times, he could barely wash his hair let alone his cloths. 

she was looking out the window and playing with her hair, Ralph found himself staring at her like she was a piece of art that had come to life, she was far from fragile but she was just as captivating. Ralph did love art and if he knew anything about art it was the visual was only an impression of the inner feelings. what was she thinking, was she thinking about what she will do when this is finally all over, was she thinking about seeing her parents? Ralph was unsure but he did know she was not nervous, she was just softly playing with her hair. 

what should he say, should he say anything at all? or should he just let them sit in the silence. Ralph looked her up and down, she was such a small woman but she had mighty big problems. well great things, small packages and all that, right. she was still playing with her hair and the smell of her products filled the car. It smelled familiar to Ralph but he could not quite place it, it was like the feeling of smelling rain after it has pasted, it was not the rain but the aftermath of it, that was the feeling that Ralph got from it, like an echo or a vibration on his senses, like he had happened once in a dream. 

Ralph will never admit it to Sue or to anyone ever, but he had been having dreams about Sue in the last few months. he was so burred in her disappearance that it had not only taken over most of his waking hours but it she had creeped her way into his sleep. The dreams were like looking at her from a distance but she was always just out of reach. though when he would wake up he would forget most of his dream but there was one thing that always stuck with him about them.

It was her smile, that beautiful shining smile. The odd thing was that most of the smiles in the pictures he had of her where the usual staged fan fair that you find in most homes. But there was always something extra fake about the way Sue posed herself in her photos, but that might just be Ralph’s experience with criminals and crooks talking. Sue most like just puts on a face that will suit the situation, one for gala’s, one for horse riding and one for business company. So Ralph found his dreams strange, not just because he was dreaming of a woman he has never met but because of the smile she had in them.

it was for lack of a better word, real. Real to Ralph anyway maybe that was the problem it was what he thought to be real so maybe that was her ‘Ralph smile’ or is that arrogance talking to think she would have a smile just for him. At the very least she did in his dreams. 

But this is no longer a dream, she is here and she has seen her smile now and it was just as it was in his dreams. It was bright and warm but coy and playful, like she saw something no one else did, maybe that is why he wanted the smile to be for him so that he can feel that she saw something in him that no one else could see. He was not sure what that would be, but he liked the idea to much to dig in deeper into it or he risked uncovering an unsightly truth.

But for now they sit in the car in silence waiting for the time to take action comes. Sue then stretches her hands forward and puts her head back, after a few moments she puts one hand behind her head to rub her neck. She then looks over to Ralph and he realises he is staring at her so he darted his eyes away momentarily. When he moved them back to Sue, she was looking him in the eyes and she gave him a quick lift of her eyebrows and a fast wink, then she gave him a that smile, the smile he dreamed of for so long.

and it was beautiful


End file.
